


Can't Help Falling In Love

by mikkimouse



Series: The Fluff Meme [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: “But I want to hear you sing.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/145083246270/hi-for-the-prompt-can-you-please-write-sterek)

Derek’s ears turned bright red. “No.”  


“Please?” Stiles wheedled. “Please please please please please plea–”

“I said no, Stiles, now drop it!”  


Stiles snapped his mouth shut, stung by the vehemence in Derek’s voice. “Okay, dude, fine. But everybody else is doing the karaoke thing.”  


Derek slouched in his chair and glared at the stage. “Good for everybody else.”  


Stiles bit back his desire to push for more answers and settled back in his seat. He wanted to know why Derek was so dead-set against singing a little karaoke, but Derek had also had sadly few people in his life listen to him when he said “no.” Stiles wasn’t going to be one of those assholes, dammit.  


(Or well, he wasn’t going to be one of those assholes _again_. He wasn’t proud of some of the shit he’d done in high school, okay?)  


They were back in their apartment and Stiles was putting away the dishes when he heard the soft strains of music coming from the living room. He turned to go see what Derek was doing, when Derek caught his wrist and pulled him into a slow dance right there in the middle of the kitchen.  


Before Stiles could ask what was going on, Derek started singing quietly into the bare inch of space between them.  


“[Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you…](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU)”  


Stiles’s voice froze in his throat. He could only let Derek sway him around the kitchen as Derek sang along with Elvis. It was like a magic bubble surrounded the two of them, and if Stiles spoke or coughed or breathed too loud, it would break.

Derek sang the last few notes, and the strains of music faded, leaving them standing in the middle of the kitchen with their arms wrapped around each other.  


“I thought you didn’t want to sing,” Stiles said, his voice shaky with emotion.  


“I don’t want to sing in front of anybody else.” Derek kissed his cheek. “I just want to sing to you.”  


“Oh.” Stiles wasn’t going to cry all over them both; he _wasn’t_. “Well. I’m stupidly gone over you, you know that, right?”  


Derek smiled, pale eyes sparkling, and cupped Stiles’s cheek. “Yeah. I’m stupidly gone over you, too.”  



End file.
